<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Summer Day by lesbisvng</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989047">Sweet Summer Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbisvng/pseuds/lesbisvng'>lesbisvng</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, chan is a girl in his, her name is chahee, hyunjin seungmin gay, i promise the smut is good even if the plot is mediocre, jeongin/chahee is SUPER minor they are not important at all, so gay they are so gay for each other, the important part is:, they're all camp counselors, this was originally for a friend i had to replace her name its chahee now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:20:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbisvng/pseuds/lesbisvng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Seungmin can’t say that he expected to fall in love when he decided to take on a summer job as camp counselor. He thought he’d be pretty bored and lonely, in fact he was so convinced of it, he made Jeongin sign up with him. Now they’re in the middle of nowhere, some campground surrounded by miles and miles of nature, and they’re both falling for people out of their reach."</p>
<p>AKA</p>
<p>Seungmin and Hyunjin are gay for each other half the time and make out the other half.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan &amp; Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Summer Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi~<br/>please enjoy this mess of gay pining and intense makeout session.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungmin can’t say that he expected to fall in love when he decided to take on a summer job as camp counselor. He thought he’d be pretty bored and lonely, in fact he was so convinced of it, he made Jeongin sign up with him. Now they’re in the middle of nowhere, some campground surrounded by miles and miles of nature, and they’re both falling for people out of their reach. Seungmin wants to bang his head against the wall every time he thinks about it. Except he can’t, because then Hyunjin would ask him what’s wrong and Seungmin would probably blurt out something like “your face is too pretty for me to handle” and that really wouldn’t help his situation. Because yes, Seungmin has found himself crushing hard on one of the other camp counselors and they share a cabin with his current object of affection. He envies Jeongin, at least he’s not constantly stuck in the same place with the girl he’s helplessly staring at every time they take the kids to the pool. Seungmin calls it straight privilege. Jeongin says he’s an idiot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungmin can’t really argue with that. He thinks he’s an idiot too. Or maybe just a gay mess. Probably the latter, considering Hyunjin has to do nothing besides exist to render him into a speechless ball of panic. But it’s not his fault Hyunjin is perfect. Literally. He’s tall, long dark hair and his eyes crinkle when he smiles. He’s a part-time model and he’s great with the kids, they all adore him. So does Seungmin. He’s scared to think about how Hyunjin might see him. Probably “the annoying guy who wakes me up in the morning” or “the annoying guy with the camera”. Because Hyunjin always sleeps too long and Seungmin has also volunteered to be the official camp photographer. Neither of those compare to how Seungmin thinks Hyunjin is heaven on earth, but he guesses it could be worse.</p>
<p>“You’re staring again” Jeongin says, jabbing his elbow into Seungmin’s ribs a little too hard. Seungmin glares at him. Hyunjin was getting his hair braided by a bunch of the kids and Seungmin had been perfectly content watching him (in a not creepy way.) until Jeongin interrupted his daydreaming.<br/>
“You have no right to say that when you never take your eyes off the lifeguard when we go to the pool” he says, raising an eyebrow. Jeongin rolls his eyes at him but doesn’t say anything back. His ears are slightly pink. It’s almost cute. </p>
<p>The campgrounds are huge, Seungmin is pretty sure most of these kids are from filthy rich families, and they include a pool. So there’s a lifeguard on the staff and Jeongin has it bad. Seungmin thinks he’s too gay to understand the way Jeongin feels about the girl, but he can admit she’s pretty, bright eyes and soft features . Even though the lifeguard clothes are less than flattering, but Jeongin doesn’t even seem to notice them. “Look at her smiling” he says, just about every five minutes, when Chahee is on duty and the kids crowd around her. “You’re so straight I am going to throw up” Seungmin always says. But he’s glad he’s not the only lovestruck idiot. Maybe it’s the sun, or maybe there’s something different in the air here.</p>
<p>Seungmin honestly doesn’t think he and Hyunjin will go anywhere. There’s too much between them, they barely interact, and why would Hyunjin be into him anyway? But as much as he pretends to hate Jeongin for being in straight love, he wants his friend to be happy. And he’s not about to leave this camp without at least trying to play matchmaker. So when they make their way down to the pool that afternoon, to drop the kids off he decides to interfere. Jeongin can hate him later.</p>
<p>“Hi guys” Chahee says, smile as kind as ever, as he and Jeongin arrive. Jeongin tries to hide is red ears and Seungmin has to stop himself from laughing as he greets her back instead. Jeongin mumbles out a small “hi” and is ready to dip again, but Seungmin has other plans. “Chahee,” he starts, and she fixes her eyes back on him, “do you only teach little kids to swim or would you be open to teaching us as well?” he asks. Jeongin stares at him so hard he can feel it. Chahee quirks an eyebrow. “You don’t know how to swim?” she asks, more curious than judging. “I know, but Jeongin here doesn’t and he’s been saying he wants to learn it for years now” he explains, gesturing to Jeongin, who is still glaring daggers at him. Chahee looks at Jeongin, questioning. “I.” he starts, stumbling over his words, “uhm. I can float?” he offers, and Chahee gives him a small smile. “That’s a good start” she says, smiling at him. Jeongin is bright red by now. Seungmin knows he will get punched for this later. “I can teach you when I’m off duty” Chahee says, still facing Jeongin. “That sounds great” Seungmin says, before Jeongin even has the chance to talk himself out of this. “Yeah uh, thank you” Jeongin mumbles, and Chahee waves it off. “It’s no big deal!” she half-yells, already on her way to tell some kid that it’s not okay to jump into the pool from the sidelines.</p>
<p>As expected, Seungmin gets punched in the arm as soon as Chahee is far enough to not hear them anymore. “What the fuck, Kim Seungmin?!” Jeongin hisses, with an incredulous look on his face. Seungmin shrugs. “Couldn’t take your simping anymore” he says. “You suck.” Jeongin says. “I’m going to tell Hyunjin you want to jump his bones immediately the next time I see him” he declares. “You wouldn’t” Seungmin argues back. Jeongin raises an eyebrow, as if to say “watch me”. He doesn’t tell Hyunjin anything. Probably because he’s busy thinking about his own crush the whole time. </p>
<p>They spend the time the kids are under Chahee’s watch bickering and dozing off, until duty calls again and they have to escort the mass of now wet and screaming kids back to the main campgrounds.<br/>
“I’m free now until dinner, if you wanna drop by” Chahee says, focusing on Jeongin directly, as if she’s well aware Seungmin has orchestrated the whole thing earlier. “Uh. Yeah I can come by in like thirty minutes….I have a break until dinner then too” Jeongin says. He only stutters once, Seungmin almost feels proud. “Cool, I’ll be here” Chahee gives him a bright smile and Jeongin turns red again. He nods, then turns to glare at Seungmin again as they walk up the hill. “Don’t stare at me when this is the most you’ve talked to her in the two weeks we’ve been here” he says. Jeongin ignores him.</p>
<p>Seungmin realizes his plan was a mistake when Jeongin leaves towards the pool again, not without shooting him one last angry look. His face is so red, Seungmin thinks he should lie about having a sunburn. But now Seungmin is alone, and that was the one thing he didn’t consider. Dinner isn’t until another hour, and the only other people on break are Hyunjin and two of the female counselors he’s never spoken to, besides the basics. He sighs, figuring he can just go read in his bed for a while, when Hyunjin sits down next to him. His hair is still in braids, and it would probably look funny, if Hyunjin wasn’t otherworldly pretty. “Did Jeongin ditch you?” Hyunjin asks, making direct eye contact. That alone is enough to make Seungmin’s throat go dry. “Uh no, I made him ditch me. Chahee’s teaching him how to swim” he says, looking anywhere but Hyunjin’s face. He knows his ears are already burning up.</p>
<p> “Oh, is he finally owning up to his crush on her?” Hyunjin comments, and Seungmin whips his head up. “Wow is he that obvious?!” he asks. He didn’t think anyone besides him knew about Jeongin’s feelings. “Kind of.” Hyunjin shrugs. “But I also hear you talking at night. You know we share a room, right.” Seungmin nods. Yeah he knows. “I just thought you were asleep,” he admits. “Hard to sleep when you keep complaining about him and his straight existence” Hyunjin says, but it’s joking, and his eyes are crinkling up a little as he smiles. Seungmin wishes he could take a picture of this and keep it in his wallet forever. “Sorry,” he mumbles. “Don’t be!” Hyunjin exclaims, “I think it’s cute”. Seungmin knows for sure now that he is tomato red. Fire Hydrant red. Cherry red. Redder than red. Hyunjin thinks he’s cute. He can die happily. “Uh.” He manages to say. Wow, Seungmin, way to let your crush know you are not a complete gay idiot. Hyunjin just giggles again, then he gets up. “Anyway, I have to help out Jisung with something so, see you later” he says, and Seungmin feels like the protagonist in a dumb teen movie as he watches him walk away.</p>
<p>Mabe Seungmin’s plan wasn’t so dumb after all. Jeongin and Chahee return in time for dinner, and Jeongin isn’t the only one with a slight blush on his cheeks. Seungmin raises an eyebrow at his friend, who just resorts to glaring again. But it’s much less aggressive than it was before. Hyunjin sits next to him at dinner. Seungmin wants to scream at the way he can feel the heat from Hyunjin’s body so close to his own. He can feel Jeongin laughing at him from across the table. Seungmin might die if Hyunjin’s thighs touch his again. Things are different and Seungmin doesn’t know if he likes it or not. He’s happy for Jeongin, but he doesn’t want to die of a heart attack at 20, just because a pretty boy sat too close to him. “Kim Seungmin, 20, died from being too gay” his gravestone would say. He almost laughs at that.</p>
<p>“How was your date” he asks Jeongin when they’re supposed to be sleeping. Jeongin lets out a sound that’s between distress and happiness. “I hate you” he says, but it has no bite. “It wasn’t a date. And she’s out of my league.” He mumbles. “No way.” Seungmin argues back, “She was blushing when you came back too” he says. “Weather is warm,” Jeongin says. “No she likes you too”, it’s Hyunjin, who’s given up pretending to be asleep. Jeongin chokes on his spit. “Dude what the fuck I thought you were asleep.” He says between coughs. “He’s heard us discussing this for the past week” Seungmin says. Jeongin groans. “Oh great so the whole camp just knows I have a crush” he whines. “I didn’t even tell anyone” Hyunjin protests, at the same time as Seungmin says “No, just Hyunjin.” Jeongin plants his face into his pillow. “I hate both of you” he says, words muffled. “That’s fine, but I am telling you, Chahee likes you back.” Hyunjin argues his point. “How would you know” Jeongin dismisses him. “Hey I’m the token gay best friend of all the female counselors. I know.” Hyunjin is insistent. </p>
<p>Seungmin feels his heart skip a beat. Hyunjin hasn’t really talked about his sexuality before – or Seungmin just hasn’t talked to him in general. But knowing Hyunjin likes boys too, knowing he is gay, really doesn’t lessen his crush at all. Suddenly Hyunjin calling him cute earlier gains a whole new depth to it that has Seungmin feeling weak. “Why am I the only straight person here” Jeongin says, instead of acknowledging Hyunjin’s words. “Because being straight is boring,” Seungmin says and Hyunjin giggles. Seungmin is glad for the darkness that hides his blush. “You can ignore it, but she likes you back. I am betting you get together before camp ends.” Hyunjin brings it back to the point one last time. “Camp ends in four days.” Jeongin says, stubborn as always. “And I am going to sleep”. Seungmin can hear him turn around in his bed. “Good night” he says. And if he spends an hour calming his heart down after Hyunjin mumbles a tiny “good night” back then no one needs to know.</p>
<p>Chahee greets them with the same bright smile as always, but Seungmin can tell there’s something going on. Her eyes are focused on Jeongin and her face is much more pink than it was the previous day. And Seungmin knows she never forgets sunscreen. Jeongin isn’t faring much better, his blush is so obvious Seungmin feels like he’s watching two teenagers experiencing their first love. Then again, he figures, being 20 just makes you barely older than a teenager. “Ready to learn more than floating later today?” Chahee asks, and Jeongin nods enthusiastically. If Seungmin gives up his façade of hating everything that’s even remotely heterosexual, it’s cute. He doesn’t tell Jeongin that. </p>
<p>“Seungmin you don’t understand” Jeongin complains, as soon as Chahee is gone, “She’s literally perfect I can’t even think about asking her out or telling her I like her or anything.” Seungmin sighs. “How many more people need to tell you she’s into you too until you realize it too” Jeongin shakes his head. “Unless she tells me herself I won’t believe it.” Seungmin rolls his eyes. “I’d tell you to man up but fuck gender roles” Jeongin laughs. “What about you and Hyunjin then? Are you gonna tell him you want to be his loverboy or not” Seungmin cringes at his choice of words. “Ew” he states, “first of all, I do not want to be his loverboy, and also no, unlike your case there is no indication that my crush likes me back.” Jeongin is focusing on a point behind Seungmin’s back with a smirk. “Are you sure about that” he whispers, then he raises his voice “Hyunjin, what brings you here?” Seungmin whips around and sure enough, Hyunjin is walking down the hill, carrying two water bottles. In one hand, Seungmin notes. His stomach flips. As if Hyunjin wasn’t already the most attractive man ever he also had to have stupidly large hands. Seungmin has a thing for hands. And for Hyunjin.</p>
<p> “I’m on water duty” Hyunjin says when he reaches them, brushing his hair out of his face. He hands them the water bottles. “Making sure you don’t dehydrate in this heat.” As if to emphasize his point he lifts his shirt and fans himself a little. Seungmin feels like he’s going to pass out, and not because of dehydration. He downs half the water bottle in one go. Jeongin laughs at him. Hyunjin looks slightly concerned. “See it’s good I came here” he smiles, eyes almost disappearing. Seungmin waits for the ground to swallow him whole. The ground doesn’t grant his wish and Hyunjin sits down next to Seungmin in the grass. “You’re the last stop on my tour” he explains, without being asked, “and I don’t want to walk up the hill again right now” He lies down and Seungmin and Jeongin follow his example. They spend the rest of their free time trying to find the clouds with the funniest shapes, until they hear the kids approaching. </p>
<p>Hyunjin sits up, squinting against the sun. “You know what, Seungmin, I’ll take the kids back with you, Jeongin you can go ahead to your swimming date.” Seungmin says “Oh” at the same time as Jeongin yells “It’s not a date!” exasperatedly. “What’s not a date” Chahee asks, having heard him scream. Seungmin swears he has never seen Jeongin as red as he is now. “Uh.” Jeongin says “uhm”. Hyunjin laughs, and offers Seungmin a hand, to help him stand up. Seungmin takes it without thinking and yeah, Hyunjin’s hands are huge. Seungmin knows what he’s going to be dreaming about tonight. “Bye Jeongin” Hyunjin says, waving, as he pulls Seungmin away, leaving Jeongin to fend for himself in front of Chahee, who is still asking him what exactly is not a date.</p>
<p>Hyunjin and Seungmin get the kids back up the hill without any issues, not that there usually are any. And then Seungmin realizes that it’s now another hour he has to spend alone with Hyunjin and he’s not sure if he can handle it. Hyunjin pokes his cheek. “Seungmin you’re not paying attention” he whines. Seungmin wants to combust. Not only is Hyunjin beautiful, he’s also adorable. His gay heart wasn’t made to handle this. “Sorry” he says, “just spacing out.” Hyunjin nods wistfully. “Daydreaming about me?” he teases. Seungmin splutters. “What” he manages weakly. Hyunjin laughs “I’m joking!” Seungmin stares at him. “Not that I would mind though” Hyunjin adds, back to teasing. Seungmin is pretty sure he will actually pass away if he spends any more time with Hwang Hyunjin. “Uh. Okay.” He says instead. Hyunjin starts talking about something else then, and Seungmin can finally breathe again. </p>
<p>He sits next to him at dinner again, this time Seungmin is almost sure he’s brushing their legs together deliberately. Except that would mean Hyunjin has the same kind of thoughts Seungmin has and Seungmin knows that to be one of his daydreams. Jeongin is barely even mentally present. His eyes are focused on Chahee the entire night, and Seungmin can’t even get himself to make fun of it, because he’s too busy ignoring how much he wants to put his hand on Hyunjin’s thighs. Hyunjin seems unaffected, talking throughout the entire evening, and until they’re back in their room.</p>
<p>“So Jeongin…how’s swimming going?” Hyunjin asks when the lights are off. Jeongin just sighs. “I am learning to swim but I’m drowning in feelings” he says. Seungmin pretends to throw up “That was so gross I may have to quit our friendship over it.” Jeongin hums. “She said I’m doing really well and I’m a natural” he continues. “And she said she’s looking forward to tomorrow.” Seungmin can hear him kick his blanket slightly. “You are so whipped” he says and Hyunjin agrees. “And you are gay for each other” Jeongin says, “Good night.” Seungmin inhales sharply at the same time as Hyunjin laughs quietly. “Maybe” he hears Hyunjin say, and then “good night”.<br/>
Needless to say, Seungmin does not have a good night. He barely gets any sleep because what the fuck does Hyunjin mean maybe. He wants to scream.</p>
<p>“Last day tomorrow” Hyunjin says over breakfast, “what are your plans for the rest of the summer?”. “Cry over my lost love” Jeongin says, mouth full of cereal. “Yeah if you’re gonna be this gross it will be lost for sure” Seungmin comments. Jeongin grimaces. “Probably sleep, mostly.” Seungmin admits. He doesn’t have many plans. “Same.” Hyunjin says, but before he can continue his sentence one of the kids comes up to ask him for something and he gets up to help her out. “There he goes, the prettiest man alive” Seungmin mourns. Jeongin almost spits his cereal out. “And you complain about me being gross. Just go make out with him, god.” He mumbles. Seungmin hopes his face isn’t as red as it feels. “I can’t just do that” he mumbles back.</p>
<p>Seungmin is right, he can’t just go make out with Hyunjin. That doesn’t stop Hyunjin from doing it, though. Seungmin is pinned against the wall of their cabin, his hands clinging to the front of Hyunjin’s shirt as he desperately tries to breathe. It’s hard, when Hyunjin’s mouth is so hot on him and his knees are feeling weak. He doesn’t even know how he got here.</p>
<p>Well no, he knows. They went to the pool, as always, Chahee and Jeongin were throwing heart eyes at each other, as always. Hyunjin came to take the kids back with him so Jeongin could stay behind. Jeongin made a mediocre joke but Chahee laughed so hard she almost cried. Hyunjin and him walked the kids back. Seungmin said he was going to take a nap and Hyunjin said he was planning on doing that too. But as soon as they got back to their room Hyunjin cornered him against the wall. It would have been creepy, if Seungmin wasn’t so into him. “You know,” Hyunjin had said, “I heard you and Jeongin earlier”. Seungmin’s eyes had grown big and Hyunjin had laughed. “If you won’t go make out with me, I guess I gotta take matters into my own hand” Hyunjin had gotten so close to his face, Seungmin inhaled sharply. “I.” he tried to speak but his voice failed him. “Tell me if you don’t want this” Hyunjin had said, lips ghosting over Seungmin’s, so close but too far still. Seungmin had closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against Hyunjin’s with a sigh. </p>
<p>That’s how he got here, but in his head it doesn’t make sense. He’s been pining over Hyunjin for almost three weeks with no thoughts of ever having his feelings returned and suddenly he’s here, kissing him? How is that even logical. Hyunjin moves his hand from the wall behind Seungmin to his face, softly cupping his cheeks. “Stop thinking” he mutters, before he kisses him again. His lips are slightly chapped but Seungmin loves it. He threads one of his hands through Hyunjin’s long hair, pulling ever so slightly. Hyunjin whines into the kiss. It probably shouldn’t affect Seungmin as much as it does. Hyunjin’s hands move from his face to his sides, and he toys with the hem of Seungmin’s shirt until he finally puts his hands underneath. They’re almost cold on Seungmin’s hot skin, heated up from the sun outside and from having Hyunjin so close. Hyunjin splays his hand over Seungmin’s torso, drawing lines up his body towards his chest, all the while never stopping to kiss him. Seungmin thinks he can die happily now. He lets go of the front of Hyunjin’s shirt to hold onto his shoulder instead, as Hyunjin keeps him steady, one hand on his waist while the other ghosts above his nipples. </p>
<p>Seungmin’s breath hitches and he pulls away. Hyunjin immediately withdraws his hands, expression apologetic. “Sorry did I go too far?” he asks, full of concern. “No.” Seungmin says. He’s embarrassed by how out of breath he is. “I just. I’m trying to comprehend this” he manages. Hyunjin gives him a puzzled look. “Comprehend what? That I think you’re hot and wanna make out with you?” he asks. Seungmin buries his face in his hands “Yeah that.” Hyunjin chuckles. He gently pries Seungmin’s hands away from his face, holding them in his. “Well. Seungmin I think you’re hot and I want to make out with you. I might also want to take you on a date after camp, if you want that too. If not we can also just make out.” Hyunjin says softly. Seungmin is glad the light in the cabin is dim, because he’s pretty sure he’s redder than should be humanly possible. “Yeah.” He breathes. “Yeah I would like that. Making out and going on a date” he clarifies. Hyunjin giggles again. “You’re so pretty” Seungmin blurts out, immediately biting his lips in regret. Hyunjin cocks his head. “Wait until you see me naked” he replies and Seungmin almost hits him. But Hyunjin is still holding his hands, so he settles on a shocked look. Hyunjin laughs, before he leans down slightly to kiss him again. This time Seungmin doesn’t hesitate in pressing back against him, his hands quickly tangling in Hyunjin’s hair once more. </p>
<p>Hyunjin resumes his feathery touches over Seungmin’s upper body, making Seungmin gasp softly every time he presses down a bit harder. He arches his back into Hyunjin’s hands, trying to get some more friction. Hyunjin giggles a little, as he moves from Seungmin’s lips to his neck, pressing small kisses and softly sucking on a spot below Seungmin’s jaw. Seungmin has to grip onto Hyunjin’s shoulders for support, his legs giving up on him. He’s not usually this sensitive, he blames it on it being Hyunjin. Or the fact that he hasn’t gotten off the entire time they’ve been at camp. </p>
<p>Hyunjin detaches his lips from his neck, just to ask “is it okay to take this off?” he tugs at Seungmin’s shirt. Seungmin nods, it’s not as if he could deny Hyunjin anything. Hyunjin swiftly pulls the shirt above Seungmin’s head and throws it behind him. They can clean it up later. Almost immediately, Hyunjin latches onto Seungmin’s shoulder, sucking hard. He continues this down his body, careful not to leave marks. Not that Seungmin would complain, but he appreciates the concern. Seungmin’s head hits the wall when Hyunjin decides to close his lips around his left nipple. He tries his hardest to stay quiet but it’s hard when Hyunjin’s mouth feels like magic on him and he can feel Hyunjin gripping his waist hard. His hands are large enough to almost reach around him, and Seungmin thinks he could faint just from the memory of this. His hands have fallen to his sides, uselessly trying to grip the wall so he won’t hit the ground when his legs finally give up. He holds onto Hyunjin’s arms instead, as Hyunjin continues leaving kisses across his chest. Hyunjin pulls away and Seungmin whines at the loss of contact, then slaps his hand across his mouth. </p>
<p>Hyunjin pulls it away. “Don’t worry, no one else is here right now” he says and honestly, it shouldn’t affect Seungmin as much as it does, but his stomach twists in arousal. Hyunjin’s hands move to Seungmin’s shoulders, as he insistently presses their lips together again. Seungmin easily opens his lips when he feels Hyunjin’s tongue gently poking against them. Hyunjin sighs, seemingly happy with himself. Seungmin happily moves their tongues together, as he finally decides to stop doubting the situation and starts to unbutton Hyunjin’s shirt. If this is really happening, he may as well get the most out of it. Hyunjin whines in approval, and Seungmin would be lying if he said that didn’t go straight to his dick. </p>
<p>When Seungmin finally gets Hyunjin’s shirt off he has to admit Hyunjin was right, he is even prettier naked. Well, half-naked. He moves his hands to Hyunjin’s side, gripping hard. Hyunjin outright moans, interrupting their kiss. “Seungmin” he says, and Seungmin is glad he’s not the only one out of breath anymore, “how far are we taking this?” he asks. Seungmin takes in the boy in front of him. Hyunjin’s hair is messed up, his eyes dark and pupils blown wide, lips red and puffy. He decides that fuck it, he’s not about to stop now. “However much you’re comfortable with” he says, and then in the same breath “but I really do wanna suck you off”. Hyunjin lets out a whimper. “You can’t just say that oh my god” he mumbles, and Seungmin feels strange, suddenly not being the shy one anymore. But he’s been dreaming about this for weeks so he might as well offer it. “It’s okay if you don’t-“ “No.” Hyunjin interrupts him. “I want it. Please.” And well, Seungmin really can’t deny him anything.</p>
<p> He switches them around so Hyunjin is against the wall now, and moves to kiss him again, his hands now roaming over his body shamelessly. And if Seungmin thought he was sensitive, Hyunjin is another level. He gasps at every touch, little whines leaving his lips every time Seungmin as much as brushes past his nipples. Seungmin thinks it may just be the hottest thing he’s ever seen. He tells Hyunjin as much, receiving another whine as answer. “Please” Hyunjin gasps, when Seungmin ghosts his fingers over his crotch. Seungmin presses down, not surprised to find that Hyunjin is practically fully hard. He can feel his heat through the light fabric of his shorts. Hyunjin bucks his hips upwards, in an attempt to gain more friction, but Seungmin pulls away. “Seungmin” he gets another whine. “I’m just taking these off” Seungmin says, pulling the waistband of Hyunjin’s pants. He struggles with the zipper for a bit, but Hyunjin is too distracted by Seungmin’s mouth on his chest to even notice.</p>
<p> Finally getting the zipper to work, Seungmin pulls the shorts down, and Hyunjin kicks them off his legs, almost falling over in the process. Seungmin catches him, and Hyunjin giggles again. “Sorry” he says, “I’m a little too excited” and Seungmin melts. “Don’t worry” he assures him “I still think you’re hot.” Hyunjin lets out another gasp, as Seungmin pushes him back onto the wall. Seungmin connects their lips again for a short kiss, before pulling Hyunjin’s hair softly to gain better access to this neck, where he leaves soft kisses. He presses his thigh in between Hyunjin’s legs, effectively drawing a moan from the taller boy’s mouth. “Seungmin oh my god” Hyunjin groans, his hands gripping onto Seungmin’s upper arms for support. Seungmin feels dizzy, having Hyunjin fall apart underneath him is almost too much for him to handle.</p>
<p>He moves his hand from Hyunjin’s waist to the front of his boxers, gripping him through the fabric. Hyunjin’s knees buckle and he throws his head back at the contact. Seungmin is going to have wet dreams about this forever. He moves his kisses down Hyunjin’s chest, softly biting down on some spots, each drawing another moan from Hyunjin. He rubs Hyunjin through his underwear softly, not wanting to give him too much at once. Maybe he has a thing for teasing him. Hyunjin whines again, scrunching his eyes closed, “Seungmin please can you” he breaks off into a moan when Seungmin licks over his nipple. Seungmin hums, encouraging him to continue his sentence. “please just touch me” Hyunjin manages to say, and Seungmin almost teases him more but his own dick is straining uncomfortably against his pants and he kind of wanted Hyunjin in his mouth two weeks ago. So he drops to his knees, now face-to-face with the tent in Hyunjin’s boxers. Seungmin isn’t the biggest fan of giving blowjobs, and also not the most experienced. But something about Hyunjin has him almost desperate to get his mouth on his dick. He bites his lip and looks up at Hyunjin, hands on the waistband of his underwear, silently asking permission to take it off once more. Hyunjin shakily nods, and it’s all the incentive Seungmin needs to finally get rid of the last piece of clothing between them.</p>
<p>Hyunjin is big, Seungmin had known that the second he touched him, but it’s different when his dick is right in front of him, fully hard and already leaking precum. He swallows once, then wraps his right hand around the base, keeping Hyunjin’s hips in pace with his left. Hyunjin is already trembling and Seungmin hasn’t even done anything, but it boosts his ego enough to wrap his lips around the tip of Hyunjin’s erection. Hyunjin lets out a soft “fuck” and Seungmin would smile if his mouth wasn’t otherwise occupied. He slowly moves his right hand up and down, keeping it loosely wrapped around Hyunjin’s dick, while he tries taking more of him into his mouth. He doesn’t get very far because his gag reflex is shit and really blowjobs aren’t one of his talents, but Hyunjin is whining and fisting his hand into Seungmin’s hair as if Seungmin’s the best he’s ever had.</p>
<p> So Seungmin keeps stroking him, sucking lightly at the tip, occasionally dragging his tongue across the head, which always draws a moan from Hyunjin. His precum is bitter in Seungmin’s mouth but he can’t find himself to care, not with the way Hyunjin gasps and bucks against his hand, coming undone fast. Seungmin looks up, Hyunjin’s eyes are screwed shut, the hand that’s not in Seungmin’s hair is grasping at air, his mouth is slightly open and he’s breathing heavily. Seungmin could probably cum from the sight alone. He’s painfully hard but he pushes his own want back, Hyunjin is his priority right now. The taller boy keens when Seungmin tightens his grip, simultaneously sucking hard around the tip of his dick. The glide is easier now, precum and spit providing enough lubrication for Seungmin’s hand to move faster. It should be gross, it would be gross, if Seungmin wasn’t so turned on and Hyunjin wasn’t so hot. “Seungmin, fuck” he gasps, tightening his hold on Seungmin’s hair, “please don’t stop.” Seungmin hadn’t planned on it but hearing Hyunjin beg makes him want to hear it more. He slows down his movements, taking his mouth off the other boy’s erection, just to ask “what?” while he strokes him deliberately slow. Hyunjin whines, high and breathless. </p>
<p>“Seungmin please” he says, sounding absolutely wrecked. “Please what?” Seungmin asks, hoping he sounds hot and teasing, not as close to giving in as he feels. “Please just keep going” Hyunjin mumbles, turning red. Seungmin wants to take it further but he’s not sure how much Hyunjin is comfortable with, so he presses a kiss to the side of his dick, making Hyunjin jerk forward. “Please” he repeats, and Seungmin wraps his lips back around him.<br/>
It doesn’t take long until Hyunjin starts trembling in his hold again and stutters out “please I’m so close” between sharp intakes of breath. “Seungmin if you don’t” Hyunjin starts, attempting to pull out, so he doesn’t cum in Seungmin’s mouth on accident, but Seungmin throws him a look and Hyunjin gives up, letting his head hit the wall again. “Oh fuck” is the only warning Seungmin gets before Hyunjin cums with a shudder, more screaming than moaning. Seungmin barely manages not to choke on the bitter liquid in his mouth. He scrunches his nose as he swallows, before he pulls off of Hyunjin’s softening dick.</p>
<p> Hyunjin is panting above him, he let’s go of Seungmin’s hair, his hands falling to his sides. Seungmin gets up, ignoring the pain in his knees and presses a soft kiss to Hyunjin’s lips, a stark contrast to his lewd actions mere seconds earlier. Hyunjin looks beautiful, he thinks, cheeks red, his hair a mess, lips swollen from how hard he bit into them. He regrets not being able to see his face as he cums, he’s sure it’d be the most beautiful sight. He lifts his hand to brush a strand of hair out of Hyunjin’s face. Hyunjin focuses his eyes on him, breathing returning to normal. “You’re going to be the death of me” he says. Seungmin laughs “I was going to say the same thing.” Hyunjin blinks up at him. “Why did it take you two weeks to do this” he says, and Seungmin shrugs. “I didn’t think you were interested in me.” Hyunjin moves his hands to cup Seungmin’s waist again. “If I’d known you were this good, I would have told you earlier” he says. Seungmin still doesn’t think he’s great at blowjobs or anything, but he’s happy Hyunjin seems to disagree. Hyunjin’s hands find their way to the front of his pants, reminding him of how hard he still is. Hyunjin presses down and Seungmin gasps. “Only fair if I return the favor, right?” Hyunjin says, back to his usual cocky self. Seungmin doesn’t even answer before Hyunjin pulls down his pants and underwear in one go. </p>
<p>“I’m not gonna last long though” Seungmin says, already feeling the familiar heat. Hyunjin gives him a soft kiss before wrapping his hand around his erection, making Seungmin groan. He’s wetter than he thought he was, so Hyunjin doesn’t struggle with his movements. His hands are large enough to fit almost all of Seungmin’s dick and it makes his stomach twist just looking at it. Hyunjin is clearly more experienced than Seungmin, his thumb coming up to stroke over the head, while the rest of his finger apply just the right amount of pressure for Seungmin to get embarrassingly close to coming embarrassingly fast. He drops his head onto Hyunjin’s shoulder, bringing his hands up to hold onto his upper arms. He’s pretty sure his fingernails will leave marks from how hard he’s gripping them, but Hyunjin doesn’t say anything. He’s picking up the pace at which he’s stroking Seungmin, his other hand still holding onto his waist. Seungmin whines into Hyunjin’s shoulder, and the taller increases the pressure on his waist. Somehow that’s what tips Seungmin over the edge, he barely has time to say “fuck” before he’s spilling all over Hyunjin’s hand and his own stomach. He takes a minute to just breathe before lifting his head, eyes finding Hyunjin’s again. Hyunjin is smiling at him, eyes crinkling, and Seungmin thinks he might actually be willing to die for him. He doesn’t say that though. </p>
<p>“You’re so hot” is what he says instead, making Hyunjin giggle again. “And you’re cute. Now let go so I can wash your cum off my hand” he says, making a disgusted face, but Seungmin can tell he’s joking.<br/>
“Jeongin is going to kill us if he finds out we almost fucked in here” he says and Hyunjin raises an eyebrow. “At least wait until we’re not naked anymore to bring up another guy” he jokes. </p>
<p>They clean themselves and the room in record time, hoping that leaving the window open will get rid of the smell of sex enough for Jeongin to not be suspicious.<br/>
They’re only a total of 7 minutes late to dinner. Seungmin considers it a great success.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin doesn’t bring up how thoroughly fucked they look at dinner. Maybe because his mind is elsewhere, once again. Seungmin can hear Chahee laughing at someone’s joke in the back, and he assumes Jeongin is pining again. He can’t really focus on that though, not when Hyunjin draws patterns onto his thighs, deliberately having slipped his long fingers under the hem of Seungmin’s shorts. Seungmin has to try his hardest not to make it to obvious, while Hyunjin seems unaffected, as usual. It’s a stark contrast to what happened earlier, but if Seungmin lets his mind wander there he will not survive dinner. So he opts for interrogating Jeongin instead.</p>
<p>“How was your swimming date?” he asks, pointedly ignoring Hyunjin’s fingers pressing into his upper thigh. Jeongin barely looks at him as he sighs. “How am I going to live the rest of the summer without her” he says. Hyunjin snorts. “Just ask her out. I guarantee you she will say yes. At least ask for her number or something.” Jeongin rolls his eyes. “I have her number, we’re all in a groupchat aren’t we” he points out. Hyunjin shrugs “metaphorically ask for her number”. Jeongin scoffs at him and returns to staring off into the distance. “At least tell her you’d like to hang out again after camp is over” Seungmin suggests. “Until you admit your feelings to Hyunjin you can’t tell me anything” Jeongin says. Seungmin wheezes. “Hyunjin knows.” He says. Hyunjin nods. Jeongin’s eyes go wide when he finally takes in their appearance. “Oh my god” he mumbles, “if you fuckers as much as looked at my bed while getting it on, I will murder you with my bare hands” he threatens. Hyunjin giggles. “Your bed was spared, we’re not that terrible” he says. Jeongin doesn’t look convinced but he lets it slide. His eyes follow Chahee as she walks away from the dining area towards the direction of the counselor cabins. He sighs again. Neither Seungmin nor Hyunjin comment on it.</p>
<p>That night their room is quiet. Because Seungmin and Hyunjin are pretending like they’re not seconds away from “getting it on again” as Jeongin put it and Jeongin is pretending like he doesn’t know. Seungmin doesn’t sleep much again that night, it’s different thoughts keeping him awake than the previous night, even though they’re still all about Hyunjin.</p>
<p>Jeongin is gone early in the morning, when Seungmin wakes up. It’s odd but Seungmin shrugs it off and goes to wake Hyunjin up instead. Hyunjin grumbles when he opens his eyes but it quickly turns into a smile when he sees Seungmin’s face. “Good Morning” Seungmin says. Hyunjin hums, taking hold of Seungmin’s hand. “Wanna know what would make it better?” Hyunjin asks, looking up at him, still sleepy but eyes twinkling. Seungmin kind of has a feeling of where this is going but he plays along. “No, what would that be?” he asks. “If you gave me a kiss” Hyunjin says, cutely pursing his lips. Well that’s way more innocent than Seungmin had suspected. He leans down, quickly pecking Hyunjin’s lips. Before he can do anything more the door opens and Jeongin throws them one scandalized look before closing it again. “You’ll be late for breakfast” he says through the closed door. Hyunjin giggles and Seungmin can’t help but laugh along. </p>
<p>Jeongin is still painfully pining during breakfast. “At this point I am willing to ask her out for you” Seungmin says. Jeongin shoots him a death glare so Seungmin decides to focus on his toast instead. He figures he’s played enough matchmaker, and he doesn’t want to make Jeongin’s last day even worse. It doesn’t get too bad, because once Jeongin gets up to leave he’s immediately stopped by Chahee. Seungmin wouldn’t even have noticed if Hyunjin hadn’t punched his arm and exaggeratedly gestured at the two with his eyes. They’re too far away to hear, but he sees Jeongin nod and they walk away together. “As much as I despise any heterosexual activity, I sure hope they end up together. Or at least admit they like each other.” Seungmin says. Hyunjin nods along.</p>
<p>They don’t see Jeongin again until they’ve finished packing all their things and are moving them to the bus, they’ll be stuck on for the entire afternoon in order to get back home. He looks significantly happier and can’t hide the smile on his face. Seungmin opens his mouth to tease him about it but Hyunjin beats him to it. “So I take it you finally told her you like her as more than just your swim instructor?” he says. Jeongin shakes his head. Seungmin gasps. “No, I mean,” Jeongin starts, “I told her, but she told me first.” He shakes his head as if he still can’t quite believe what happened. “I guess you weren’t lying” he directs it at Hyunjin. Hyunjin shrugs, “I don’t lie about things like that” he says, nodding wisely. Seungmin laughs at him and even Jeongin can’t help but smile.</p>
<p>“That’s gross but I’m happy for you” Seungmin says. Jeongin rolls his eyes. “I don’t’ understand you and your anti-het agenda sometimes” he says. “Because you’re straight, duh” Seungmin argues, and Jeongin lightly punches his arm, jokingly. Seungmin really is glad to see his friend happy after all the pining the past weeks.<br/>
“Yeah I’m glad you got your dick sucked too or whatever” Jeongin says and Hyunjin is about to correct him but Seungmin clasps a hand over his mouth before he can do any damage. “Thanks, I love the heartfelt sentiment” he says, while Hyunjin tries to bite his fingers. Jeongin shakes his head at them and goes to pack his own bag.</p>
<p>The bus ride goes by relatively quiet, mostly because Hyunjin falls asleep halfway into the second episode of the drama they decided to watch. Seungmin is content watching him sleep on his shoulder for the rest of the ride. He can hear Jeongin and Chahee laughing occasionally from a few seats behind him, probably looking at memes.<br/>
Yeah falling in love wasn’t really what Seungmin expected when he signed up to be a camp counselor this summer. But he doesn’t regret his decision one bit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so this was my first nsfw work but i actually enjoyed writing it a lot so idk pt2 maybe?? will definitely write more nsfw things though!<br/>hope you enjoyed, feel free to comment or give constructive criticism, and thank you for reading!</p>
<p>you can find me on my nsfw twt: <a href="https://twitter.com/lesbisvng">@lesbisvng</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>